It is an unfortunate fact that many people suffer from pain and discomfort of the lower back. This pain and discomfort is aggravated by extended traveling in an automobile. In the past, lower back pain sufferers have been relegated to enduring substantial discomfort during extended automobile rides or extended periods of sitting in one position. Not only do such people undergo pain during time period of the automobile trip or sitting, they also frequently suffer from the resulting pain for many hours after the automobile trip or extended periods of sitting has ended.
Applicant has found that much of this pain may be alleviated by properly supporting the back while riding or sitting for extended periods of time. Specifically, it has been found that removing body weight from the lower portion of the spine by supporting the weight of the upper torso during the automobile trip or extended sitting effectively precludes the occurrence of lower back pain which results from traveling in an automobile or sitting for an extended period.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic back support for the seat of an automobile or any chair or seat which relieves lower back pain of the type that occurs in many people from riding in an automobile or sitting for an extended period.
It is a further object of the present invention to partially support the weight of an automobile occupant at a location above the lower back portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic seat support that will wrap around persons of different sizes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic seat support which is secured to the seat of an automobile or any seat.